10.3 Post Show Promo
The show is over. Outside the General Population locker room, Mr. Wang stands. A group of local wrestlers have been standing about, in a small group, waiting to get into the locker room. One of them finally raises their voice in frustration and starts to head towards the door. Mr. Wang moves to block his path. The wrestler reaches out to shove Mr. Wang aside. Mr. Wang grabs the hand, and twists, and suddenly the wrestler finds himself in an unbreakable hammerlock. Mr. Wang shoves the man into the wall. His friends start to move forward to help, but with a flick of his wrist, Mr. Wang is suddenly holding tonfa. The wrestlers back off. Mr. Wang takes his place in front of the door. Inside: Wevv Mang sits. '' ''He has changed out of his gear, and his bags are packed to leave. But Wevv Mang still sits. His head in his hands, and hunched forward. He is silent. Suddenly, he stands up. A spasm of rage crosses his face, but then is gone, as Wevv takes a deep breath, and visibly calms himself. He takes another deep breath. He moves over to stand in front of a sink. He turns on the water, and washes his hands. He looks up, and sees his reflection. He snarls at it, and in a flurry of movement, he cocks his hand back, as if to smash the glass. He stops, He looks at himself. He lowers his hand, and stares. He seems surprised to see his own ferocious reaction. He returns to washing his hand, every once in a while, as if hoping to catch a guilty suspect, looks at himself in the mirror. He splashes water on his face, and dries his hands. He meticulously puts the towel back exactly as he found it. He runs a hand through his hair, and rubs his smooth face. Another deep breath and Wevv leans in to stare into his own eyes. A slight drip from the faucet marks the passage of time. Finally Wevv speaks. Quietly and with focus. Wevv: It’s your Plan Wevv. You know what it is. Don't loose sight of. Don't loose focus now. Stick to the Plan Wevv. No matter what. One step at a time…one…step…at..a..time. Wevv looks deep into his eyes. He nods to himself, and then moves back to his bags and picks them up. He opens the door to the locker room. Mr. Wang hears the door open and steps aside. Wevv looks over at the young wrestlers. He then starts to move towards the parking lot. His face is calm, stony. Expressionless. Mr. Wang trails behind him, his mood reflecting his employers. Various backstage personnel see his expression and feel his aura. They quickly find something else to do, and avoid looking at Wevv. When he passes, some sigh in relief, others feel the tension ease. Even Norwegian Beast, who had caught sight of Wevv broke off his post show meeting with some techs, and started to head over to console his friend could feel that maybe now would not be the best time, and let Wevv pass. Steps away from the exit to the parking garage, a sound reaches Wevv that freezes him in his tracks. A voice. A group laugh. Wevv slowly turns his head to spot the source. He does. He sees Pen surrounded by friends. Wevv’s expression changes. He glares with such loathing and scorn, that one of the people who has their back to Wevv unconsciously reaches up to rub the back of his head, and shivers. Pen senses the sudden change in mood, and looks to see where the source is, but no one is there. He does hear the exit door close, and goes on speaking. ------------------------------------------------------ Outside Madison sees Wevv and Mr. Wang approaching their limo. She starts to speak, but Wevv’s eyes flash and she closes her mouth, and looks instead at the ground and holds open the door for Wevv and Mr. Wang. They get into the limo and she closes the door, and hurries to the driver’s side. Inside the limo, Wevv raises the partition as soon as he enters. He remains silent, as he hears Madison get into the car and start the motor. As the vehicle starts to move, he finally speaks again. Wevv: 'Maybe…Maybe I’m stretching myself too thin... ''Mr. Wang does not answer what he knows is a rhetorical question. Wevv lets the sentence hang, and does not speak again, all the way back to the hotel. Mr. Wang opens the door to Wevv’s suite. Wevv enters. 'Wevv: '''No, the Plan calls for me to – What the deuce?!? ''Pope Fred and Rosanne are waiting for Wevv in his hotel room. '''Pope Fred and Rosanne: SURPISE! Both start speaking at the same time. Pope Fred: I’m sorry sorry about your loss tonight Wevv – Rosanne: It’s a shame that you lost, you were so close- Pope Fred: '- but don't worry Wevv, we won't let you down! '''Rosanne: '- We’ve got our own Plan, don't we Pope? '''Pope Fred: - Jello – In- The Cello did catch me by surprise – Rosanne: '''- I hope it’s not lemon! I hate Lemon! '''Wevv: How did you - ? Pope Fred: - But never fear, I’ll be ready! As not as it’s not raspberry – Rosanne: - Grape is deadly I hear, very slick and fast – Pope Fred: '''- If only I had my diamonds! - '''Rosanne: Maybe we could trick Dormy into eating the Jello? Pope Fred:- I like it, I like it, but he would terrible in a bikini. Rosanne: - Watson wouldn't hit a woman would he? Wevv: ENOUGH! I’m calling security. As Pope Fred and Rosanne continue their debate, Wevv marches over to the phone and picks it up. He angrily dials. Mr. Wang has started to sidle between Pope Fred, Rosanne, and Wevv. Pope Fred and Rosanne are talking louder and louder, ignoring Wevv and Mr. Wang. Pope Fred: Just think of it! Pope Fred! Master of Jello! Rosanne: That’s right Pope! You wanted to become a part of LPW history and this match is just the way to do it! No one will ever be able to say that the Pope wasn’t here! Pope: '''Or that I am not a true competitor! I can see it now “ Pope Fred! He’ll fight in the ring! he’ll fight in Jello! He’ll fight anywhere you dame well stick him! '''Rosanne: Easy Pope! But let’s not forget why we came! Pope Fred: That’s right! Wevv! It’s a shame what happened to him tonight. I only wish I still had my diamonds, that would cheer him up. I know everyone wants them. Damn that Dormy! Rosanne: POPE! We’re here to thank Wevv for this match, not talk about you. Oh! Nevermind! I’ll do it for you! Wevv has one finger in his ear and is yelling into the phone, and doesn't see Rosanne approaching. Mr. Wang had been checking the room to see if this Dormy character was anywhere about. He sees Rosanne approaching Wevv and dives across the room. Wevv: THAT”S RIGHT! TWO PEOPLE HAVE BROKEN INTO MY ROOM! WHAT KIND OF PLACE ARE YOU -OOF! Mr. Wang shoves Wevv out of the way of Rosanne at the last possible instant. Rosanne, eyes closed, arms spread, grabs Mr. Wang instead of Wevv, and lays one on him. Wevv watches in horror. Pope Fred watches in shock. Mr. Wang twitches, and then freezes up, his eyes wide in shock. '' '''Man On Phone:' SIR! SIR! Are you OK! It sounds like you’re being attacked with a vacuum! Stay calm sir! Help is on the way! Can you hear me? My god Johnson…it sounds horrible! We better have an ambulance standing by..I think I’m going to throw up! The..the…sucking… Rosanne finally releases Mr. Wang. She smiles at her handywork, and wipes the back of a hand across her mouth. Rosanne: 'THERE! No one forgets a kiss by Rosanne! Come on Pope! We gotta get back and get ready for our match. Thanks again Wevv! ''Pope Fred speaks from right behind Wevv. '''Pope: Wevv – Wevv: '''EEEP! '''Pope: Sorry about that. She doesn't know what you look like. I can call her back? Wevv: (Voice very high pitched) No! No! It’s OK! Really! Pope Fred: I always knew you were a fan! Thanks again for this match! Pope Fred slaps Wevv on the butt, football player style. Wevv gives another ‘Eeep!” and drops the phone. Pope Fred: We won't let you down Wevv! After all, I’m the Pope! And I’m out! NO REALLY! Pope Fred then leaves. Wevv just stares after them, the man on the Phone yelling. Mr. Wang then topples backwards, still stiff as a board. The impact wakes Wevv from his numbness. Wevv: KENZO! Wevv grabs the phone. Wevv: 'I’ll call you back! KENZO! My GOD! Are you all right! No, don't try to move! ''Madison Enters the room. '''Madison: Hey, wasn’t that Pope Fred I saw leaving? Why was he smiling? HEY! What happened to Kenzo?!? Wevv: GET THE CAR! KENZO NEEDS HELP! Hang in there, buddy! I’ll take care of you! QUICK WOMAN! Don't worry Kenzo, I know just what you need! HANG ON! I have a Plan Kenzo! Just trust me, I have a PLAN! HURRY MADISON! Fade out. *Jello - In - A - Cell-O is a registered trademak of Villiano International, Inc * Written before a clear definiation of Rosanne was provided. Writer was under impression that Rosanne looked like Rosanne Barr * Written July 26, 2007